


Jamione Tumblr Drabble

by Kyoki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, prompt, will be added to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/pseuds/Kyoki777
Summary: Collection of Random Jamione Prompts created on my Tumblr account Kyoki777. Some are different parts, some are just random drabble. Titles will give prompt/ title/ part to help with any confusion
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 55





	1. Jamione Fluff- "You're an idiot" "but you love me"

Hermione stared at the scene in front of her, not believing her eyes. 

She had had a bad day, had just wanted to come home, to have a glass of wine and sleep.

She hadn’t expected to find that her flat would have been broken into. Vandalized.

Except, not in a bad way.

Her flat was covered in roses, spelled to change colors. Pink, Blue, White, Yellow.

It was breath taking.

She should have been alarmed, should have had her wand out.

Gods only knew who had done this, they could still be in the apartment. 

She had had some stalkers since she had broken up with Ron. She had always been able to handle it, but no one had done anything like this. 

She reached out to touch one of the delicate looking roses, the petals soft to the touch.

“Do you like them? They are Hermione Roses... I thought it was fitting, as beautiful as you are. ”

Hermione stiffened, her heart hammering. She knew that voice, she had grown up hearing that voice. She forced herself not to turn around, her senses tingling as she realized he was in her apartment, in her home. She didn’t need to turn around to know where he was.

She could sense him. 

She had been too surprised to recognize his precense at first, but now, her body was on high alert. 

It had always been like this around him.

“Why did you do this?” the words weren’t demanding like she had wanted them to be. They came out as a whisper. Softer then she had meant. 

He was coming closer ,each step making her anxious, though she forced herself to remain with her back to him, her hands still on the silky flower.

“Why do you think I did this?”

“Because you’re an idiot” the words came out without her meaning to. 

He chuckled and her body jumped on its own, he had gotten closer then she had realized. His hands reached out and resting on her hips.

She should jerk away, yet she didn’t. Instead she turned around, looking up at him.

“Yes, I am, but you love me”

“You are my best friends father” she replied, not acknowledging his words.

“Yes, I am. But you love me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact. 

She hated how he could state such a thing so plainly, that smug smile on his face even as one of his hands reached up to cup her face. 

“How smug of you to tell me how i feel.” she said, yet she didn’t pull away. She couldn’t, his soft touch was igniting every nerve ending.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re wrong” she replied, the words bursing out of her. They were unconvincing to her ears and judging by the smile on James Potter’s face, to his as well.

“Why do you lie to yourself Hermione?” he asked, his words soft just like his touch.

“You’re Harry’s father, I’m his best friend. This is wrong”

“If you actually felt that way you wouldn’t allow me to be this close.” she hated that he was right, and she wanted to pull away to spite him, but her body refused “I see the way you look at me, I know you love me. There is nothing wrong with they way you feel, the way I feel.” his face was moving closer to her own.

“What will others think?” she whispered “What will harry think?”

“Harry would be happy if we are happy, who cares about anyone else. What matters is how we feel.”

She wanted to believe him, that Harry would be alright, that no-one would care, but she was afraid. 

This was her best friends father, yes, she had slowly fallen for James Potter, had denied her feelings for years, trying to hide her affection by being with someone her own age.

Was it worth hiding anymore?

“What if it doesn’t work out?” her fear was voiced. She closed her eyes, not daring to look into his, afraid of the answer.

His thumb gently ran over her lips, “I believe you and I are meant to be. You make me feel alive, in ways that I never thought I could be again. I have lived for years in grief, in turmoil, living only for Harry. My heart was destroyed, but you pieced me back together...” Hermione could hear the smile in his voice “I was afraid too. What if I hurt you? What if I wasn’t good enough. I am twice your age. Surely you wanted to be with someone your own age.” he whispered the words were filled with sadness, “And you did, you started to date Weasley, and I thought maybe it was for the best, maybe he could make you happier. But then, i noticed how you looked at me, how you never looked at him like that, and somehow I knew, that you felt the same”

She felt the soft caress of his lips on her forehead “I’m no longer fearful, no longer ashamed of how I feel. I love you Hermione Granger. I want a chance with you, if you will give it to me.”

Hermione closed her eyes, shaking in his arms, trying to decide. Was it worth it? Opening her eyes and gazing into his own, she knew it was. She couldn’t help it, she smiled.

“You’re an idiot...” she whispered softly, affection in her voice as she leaned up towards his face, closing the distance between them, courage she didn’t think she had surging through her.

“But you love me...” came his response.

This time she didn’t deny it, she smiled pressing her lips against his own.

Silently answering his statement.

Yes, she did.


	2. Dark James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I saw you were asking for prompts to write. Could you write a Jamione where James is an important politician with a dark and twisted side, please? English is not my native language, so I apologize if I don't seem clear. Hope you are having a good day :3

It had taken him years to get this far. 

Minister of Magic. 

All the climbing, the ass kicking. 

All of it had led to this.

He had finally made it, and it was all because of him.

Voldemort.

The Dark Lord, the man he had once been fighting against.

It had cost him much, his wife, his child.

Yet, he didn’t blame Voldemort.

No there was a darker force at work. 

Albus Dumbledore.

The world had thought of him as a savior, but truly, he was the reason for Voldemort, for Grindelwald. 

He had been the reason that Severus had overheard the prophecy, had told Voldemort to begin with.

It had been Dumbledore that had coerced Lily into giving in, to ‘become a part of’ the death eaters.

James had opposed to it, so had Sirius.

In the end, it had come down to a choice, Lily Potter and their unborn child or Dumbledore.

He had chose Lily, and Dumbledore had made sure have them pay. When Sirius backed out and Peter became their secret keeper Dumbledore had known. 

Voldemort had caught them by surprise, had killed Lily with Harry in her arms without hesitation. 

He had wanted revenge then. He had thought to take it.

He was shown the truth.

“Minister?” The voice pulled him from his thoughts of his past, of all it took to get here.

“Ah, Miss Granger, please come in” he said a smile on his face. The girl was young, would be his sons age, eighteen now. 

She had graduated head of her class, had beaten out every other student.

That alone had made his master want her. 

But seeing her now, her curls rioting the bonds they were under, he knew there was something more to the girl. 

He had hunted dark lords for years, served one of the best. 

Dark magic had a scent to It, one that not everyone could detect.

To Potter, it clung to her. Oh yes, the dark lord would like this very much.

His smile faded when the door closed, his wand out in an instant, the impervious curse on his lips before she could ever react.

Minutes later he watched the girl, who had put up quite the fight, leave his office, headed towards the location he had provided. 

She too would see the truth of their world, would know the mercy that Voldemort had to offer.

And that was fine by him.


	3. Jamione Soulmate Au 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 soulmate au

Hermione stared down at the tattoo on her wrist, her heart hammering inher chest. 

She had always known there was a possibility that she would have a soulmate, that she might have to find them one day, but never had she imagined waking up to the patronus of a boy who had bullied her since first year.

James Potter. 

How ironic that the supposed love of her life was a boy that hated her and loved her best friend. 

How would he react when he found the same thing out? She was several months older then him. He wouldn’t find out until he was 18, so another six months. 

Part of her wanted to show him, to tell him to stop pining after a woman who was not destined to be his, to grow up. 

Yet, she knew he would never believe her, even with the proof of his stag on her wrist. 

She traced the animal silently, contemplating on what to do. What could she do really? James Potter was a bully, a boy after a girl who didn’t want him. Who was she to stand in his way?

She got out of her bed, glad that her dormmates were gone, no one there to ask her if she had gotten a tattoo, though she honestly doubted anyone would ask her. She pulled on a long sleeve shirt, pulling the sleeves far over her wrists. 

IT was hen she went to the common room that she saw him, for the first time since receiving her mark. She stopped, her breath catching in her throat as she watched him flirting with Lily. 

It took everything in her not to tell him off. IT took her a minute to compose herself, to remind herself this was a boy that would never accept her, the prrof was staring her in the face.

“Hermione!” The cheerful voice of her best friend pulled her out of her thoughts “come join us!” The girl said, not caring that James and Sirius both groaned, “Ignore them! Tell me, did you get one?” Lily asked her hand going to Hermione’s wrist. 

Hermione stopped her friend, shaking her head. The red head looked sad for her for a moment “I’m sorry Hermione” The girl said “I thought for sure you’d have a soulmate”

“Really?” James and Sirius asked in unison.

“Yes, why?” Lily asked her eyes on the boys.

“She’s... well...” James trailed off, not wanting to upset Lily, Hermione was certain that was the only reason he held back.

“I’m what potter?” she asked “Go on, say what you think.” She snapped at him, her fists clenching. 

“Hermione, don’t be rude.” Lily scolded her, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

“Yes, I’m obviously the one who needs to learn manners” she replied

“No, just to be a normal person” James said, the words flowing from his mouth “Instead of a know it all book worm. The way you act is why noone likes you, why you don’t have a soulmate. You aren’t all there”

Hermione froze, the words dousing her in cold water. “I see” she said, ignoring the hurt that came with his words, the tears that wanted to come, but she was too stubborn to let.

“Hermione...” Remus said, seeming to sense her distress, even though noone else did.

“No, It’s alright Remus. He’s right. After all, who would love someone like me? A mud-blood know it all. That’s what you are really saying isn’t it Potter?” she sat the words “You know what I thought when I woke up this morning and found no tattoo? I thought how lucky I was to be without someone as a soulmate. After all, it would be worse to be attached to a ignorant pure-blooded bully who can’t grow up like yourself.” 

She turned on her heel, leaving the common room, headed to the library. She was not surprised that it was Lupin who followed her and not Lily.

“Hermione, wait!” he called after her, but she didn’t stop, not until he caught up with her and pulle dher to a stop. 

They were alone, and she was greatful for that. it was one small mercy today had given her “Hermione, don’t pay attention to James. just because you don’t have a soulmate doesn’t mean no one could love you, there are plenty of men who would fall for you.”

“Its fine Remus” she said, wanting to get away from him ,”I don’t care”

“Then why are you crying?” he asked gently, wiping away the tears that fell down her face, unnoticed by her.

She looked down at her wrist, the one he had grabbed onto to stop her, to get her to pay attention. She jerked up her sleeve, meeting his eyes once her took it in, the patronus of his best friend.

He didn’t hesitate to pull her in his arms “We should tell him” he said after a few minutes “He just doesn’t know...

“Even if he did know it would make no difference. He is in love with Lily, he always has been.”

“but he is meant to be with you, you two were made for eachother. You’re soulmates” Remus said softly. “If he knew he would never had said such a thing”

“That’s part of the problem isn’t it? That he would hide his true feelings just because magic says he is supposed to be with someone he doesn’t love. Tattoo or not, James Potter is not my soulmate, he doesn’t deserve to be.” she whispered “I meant what I said, i rather be alone then to ever fall in love with a man such as him” she whispered the words, her heart hurting even as she said them.

It was true, and she knew that deep down. As far as the world would know, she had woken up this morning a lone soul in the world. In six months, James would find out the truth, but she knew nothing would change.

Just this once, magic and fate had been wrong. If there were two people who didn’t belong together, it was herself and James Potter.

Sometimes, the facts just had to be faced, no matter how hard it was to take.


	4. Muggle Au Drabble

Hermione stared at the clock, dread filling her as the seconds ticked by, slowly to the dreaded time. 

5 am. 

“Hermione, you ready?” the bouncer asked and she nodded even though what she really wanted to do was run away.

She was tired of the bullshite. Every day it was one patient or another, cursing at her, all waiting to get a fix. 

She had once been bright eyed about this all, hopeful that when she started her job at the methadone clinic that she would be able to benefit people, help them. 

Sure, she was just a receptionist, but it was something while she went to medical school. The hours were decent, the pay was decent. 

Yet the job drained her, left her bitter and cold.

She watched as the line continued forward, slowly checking in each and every person, the back of her mind clouded with the need to balance the drawer today. 

She watched as one of the patients screamed at another, claiming they had cut in the dosing line. Watched as another came in, screaming at her that he didn’t need to wear a mask, that covid was just a hoax. 

She was done with it all mentally, long before the clock hit ten. 

She wanted to quit so fiercely it hurt. Then finally, the clinic was closed, she only had to balance and then she could leave, be done with the god forbidden place.

“Hermione,” she stopped what she was doing to look at her boss, McGonigal, who had another person behind her.

“Yes?” she asked, her eyes drifting the the person behind her boss. He was in his mid thirties or early forties. 

“Meet our newest doctor, Doctor James Potter”

“its a pleasure to meet you” he said, holding out his hand “i’ve heard a lot about you.”

Hermione shook his hand, feeling herself blush slightly. 

“Nice to meet you too” she said, wondering why he looked amused at her response, surely her mask hid her expression. 

As the two of them walked away from the front desk, Hermione wondered if maybe she should stay at the office a little longer.


	5. Jamione -Soulmate AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Soulmate Au

James Potter had always known he would meet his soulmate one day, that he would be one of the few who woke up to the patronus of his loved one on his wrist. 

He was one of few that would, but he never had a doubt in the world.

Especially when he had met her. 

Lily Evans.

The second he saw her on that train, looking so excited, Severus Snape and Hermioen Granger sitting beside her, he knew.

She was beautiful, kind, smart. 

Everything he could ever wish for.

Well, minus her choice of friends. If he could change anything about her, it would be them.

Severus and Hermione. 

Severus was so possessive of Lily, he constantly looked down his crooked nose at James. It was infuriating. It didn’t help that Sirius and Severus seemed to hate eachother. 

And then their was Granger.

Honestly, James hadn’t really had a problem with her. At first.

Then classes had started and the girl raised her hand as if compelled by an unseen force.

Her teachers praised her.

Lily had teased her about it, and then so had Sirius and Peter.

James couldn’t go against his friends, and despite the fact that she was lily’s friend, he teased her as well.

The first time had just been to join in, but after that things had gotten fierce.

It seemed everywhere he turned the muggleborn girl was there to block his advvances to Lily. 

She was worse then Severus.

For seven years it went on, and James could feel the end of it as he awoke from his slumber. 

It was his 18th birthday.

He was nervous as he got out of bed, tentatively looking down at his wrists.

And there it was.

Just as he had always thought, a tattoo, his soulmate mark.

It wasn’t the one he was expecting.

Yet he still recognized the patronus on his skin. An otter.

He let out a groan, realizing what this must mean.

Hermione Granger , the girl he had bullied and dismissed for seven years, was his soulmate.

\-----

“No Remus”

James could hear the voice, loud and clear despite the fact that it was the library. The girl it belonged to did not seem to care.

“Hermione, please, just give him a chance. He’s your soulmate” his best friend pleaded.

James had known Remus had befriended Hermione long ago, for she had figured out he was a werewolf, she fought for equal rights for people of his kind. 

“Did he ask you to talk to me?” the girl spat at her friend, shocking James a bit. He had never heard her so angry, especially when speaking to her own friend.

“No, I’m coming to you as your friend, not his” Remus replied, his voice gentle “James is a good guy, if you give him a chance”

He could heard the sounds of shuffling books, of a chair being pushed back. “Good guys don’t bully others.”

“He-”

“no Remus, save your excuses. James Potter is a bully, not only to me but to many others. Even though magic proclaims he is my soulmate, I refuse to acknowledge it. I want to be with someone who will fight for people, not bully them. Maybe in this case magic is wrong”

“It’s never been wrong, not since they were discovered” Remus protested.

Hermione sighed, and James could practically see her sad smile “I guess there is a first for everything” she replied. He saw her then, the back of her head moving down aisles of books, away from him.

He stood there, watching her leave long after she was out of sight. Her words echoed in his mind, haunting him.

There was one thing he knew for sure, he did not want to be the first in history to prove soulmates weren’t real.

She said she wanted someone better then him, he only saw one choice.

He just hoped it was enough in the end.


	6. Jamione Fluff- Gnomes Chirstmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Prompt

She had left him alone for 30 minutes.

That was it. 

He’d come over earlier then expected, wanting to go shopping for Harry and ron and his friends, and had caught her off guard, left her unready. 

She had asked him to wait as she showered and got dressed, thinking that he couldn’t surely get into trouble in thirty minutes. 

She even had turned the Tele on hoping to distract him with the muggle news. 

Yet, somehow he had managed mischief.

She had stepped out of her bedroom, only to find a grinning James, surrounded by a flat covered in gnomes.

Not real gnomes, thanks goodness, but muggle ones.

The ones that had been trending, their hats and mustaches prim and proper.

“Happy Christmas Hermione” James grinned, gesturing arround “Do you feel at Gnome?” 

Hermione couldn’t help it, with every inch of her neat flat covered in gnomes, all doing different things, from cooking to wrapping presents to fishing, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“yes its very Gnomy” she replied with a smile


	7. Angst - Can't keep pretending/ sorry I'm not good enough

"I can't keep doing this Hermione, I can't keep playing pretend"

The words weren't a suprise. She knew they were coming.

"James..." She started by he shook his head, making the words she was going to say die in her throat.

"No Hermione, I can't keep pretending that this is nothing to me. That it is nothing to you. I can't pretend you are just an old student, my sons friend." She tried to look away from his heated gaze but his fingers held her chin steady, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You are everything to me Hermione, don't make me pretend otherwise."

"They won't understand James..." she whispered weakly. She din't want to pretend either, but it was terrifying. What would everyone think.

The last thing she wanted was for him to lose his job, or for Harry to think badly of his father, or of her. They both had a lot at stake.

"Then damn them." he replied quickly "Damnit Hermione, I love you. That's all that matters."

"You know it's not. What about Harry. What about your job? People will talk, we started this while I was still in school James.. They will figure that out. You can lose your job."

He remained silent " Do you not love me?" he asked finally, the words full of heartbreak and dispair.

"I do, I do" she whispered back "That isn't in question. You love your job at hogwarts. You love Harry. Am I really worth risking all of that?"

"Yes, You are." his reply came quickly "The question is, am I worth risking everything on?"

He threw the question back at her, and she knew it was coming. She couldn't form the words to comfort him, to assure him he was, because the truth was she was afraid. What if he regretted choosing her later? What if Harry decided to abandon his father? What if the school fired him because of her. Would he wake up in five years, ten years regretting his decision?

She couldn't bare that thought.

The silence spread between them, until finally James let go of her face. The loss of his touch spoke volumes.

"i'm sorry I'm not good enough for you" the words had a edge to them, cutting deep into her heart, lodging there, tearing her apart.

It took every ounce of willpower she had not to cry as he left her, standing there alone.

She had always known this would happen, so why did it hurt so much?


	8. Soulmate au 3

Her heart stopped when she heard the news.

No. That idiot.

He didn’t possibly.

A million thoughts ran through her mind as her body reacted, wand in hand and running, despite those that tried to stop her.

That idiot!

Her feet pounded over the grounds, faster then lightning, reaching the forest, where they found him.

“Hermione, stop!” Remus said, blocking her way. He was the only one who could stop her after hearing what that idiot had done.

“Let me near him, let me near him he’s my soulmate!” she screamed the words, not caring that Lily glared at her for saying them, not caring that people were looking at her with such pity.

This was the first time she had ever admitted it outload, claimed him as her own, and it could all be too late.

Remus let her go and she pushed her way to him, stopping with as gasp. 

He lay on the edge of the woods, covered in leaves, blood and mud. He was still, and looked like a corspe. She found herself on the ground crawling to him. Panic setting in.

She shouldn’t have treated him that way, should have forgiven him, should have told him she loved him despite everything. She should have thanked him for the tiny gifts he sent her, when she never expected them. How he would steal her book without her noticing, writing in the page lines his thoughts, asking her own.

He had tried to connect and she had pushed him aside for the past. 

She had thought he was the one who needed to grow up, but it had been her, now it was too late. HE was on the ground, bloodied, bruised.. dead.

She clung to his bod, sobbing into it, telling him she was so sorry, she would do anything to make it up to him.

She felt a hand on her own, cold and muddy, then a stuttering breath “I’ll hold you to that” The man she never thought woudl speak again choked out.

“You idiot!” she sobbed the word, unable to control the tears “What were you thinking, going after the Death Eaters by yourself.”

“I was thinking of you” he whispered, squeezing her hand.

Remus pulled her up and off him even as the healers took him away “They will take good care of him. they think he will survive, but there is more.... he wasn’t the only thing that came back..” Remus looked hesitant at first then gestured toward a private area. It was a small fox, black and red. Hermione regonized it instantly, though it didn’t seem itself. 

It trotted up to her, acting strange before dropping an envelope at her feet. 

Fear tugged in her gut, because this fox was a message, more so then whatever was in the envelope.

Her cover had been clown, and he knew, that it was her who had been spying on her. 

“Should we open it?” Remus asked, his concern evident.

“No. Not yet. James is more important right now” she whispered back folding the package in her coat, watching the fox seem to break free of its spell and run off. 

“He knows who you are, and now he knows who your weakness is” Remus muttered as they walked after the healers, both slightly on edge.

“Yes, he does”

“This just got much more dangerous Hermione.”

“I know” she whispered, relief filling her when she saw James again, looking slightly less dead. “I’ll deal with it”


	9. Child Unknown

Disbelief.

That was the first word that he could think of when he saw her for the first time in 12 years.

Complete and utter disbelief.

She had disappeared from his life that night, so long ago. He had tried so hard to make her stay. He hadn’t meant for things with Lily to happen, for her to get pregnant, but she had.

She didn’t look a day older, still beautiful in her own way, her riotous curls seemed to be longer with a few while hairs, but her smile was still the same.

He wasn’t expecting her to be here, the same day as himself and his son, Harry.

Harry was busy, off looking at broomsticks, even though he knew that he could not bring one his first year.

HE took a step towards her, his heart pounding in his chest. So many words had been left unspoken.

“Hermione” The words escaped him in a shallow breath, and he took in the way her smile disappeared, how for a brief second she looked fearful before schooling her expression.

“James, its been awhile” she said, turning to him, though she glanced back into the bookstore window.

He couldn’t help but smile, of course, she always had loved her book.

“Yes... it has been... you look fabulous.”

“Thanks.” she seemed nervous and he wondered if she still had feelings for him, ever stopped and wondered what could have been,

“How is Lily and the baby?”

The words made him feel cold, reminding him why they had split up to begin with. The baby. Lily. He hated what had happened, but nothing could change that.

“Harry, his name is Harry” He pointed to the messy haired boy who was busy pointing at the brooms with his cousin. “Lily passed away during childbirth” he said.

“I’m sorry, that must have been hard.” he could hear the grief in her tone.

“It was, but what was worse was losing you.” he couldn’t stop the words, even as her expression turned to pain.

“James-” She started but he cut her off

“I’ve regretted that day for the past twelve years, please, lets sit down, talk about-” The door of the bookshop rang and a little girl with black curls ran down the steps a smile plastered on her face.

“Mum, I’ve got them all!” the girl said proudly, causing James heart to skip a beat.

He recognized that smile. The expression on the little girls face.

Hermione looked at him worriedly, and it was all in her expression. The reason why she had broken off contact with him, everything made sense to him.

“Mum, who is this?” the girl asked curiously.

“He’s an old friend, we were just agreeing to meet up later when you went to school to catch up. James, this is my daughter Perdita Granger.” she said softly.

He looked eyes with the girl, holding his hand out, trying not to show how hurt he was. This little girl didn’t know yet that she was looking at her father “Hello Perdita, it is nice to meet you”

The girl flashed him a smile and it melted his heart.


	10. Unknown child 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in submitting Prompts, Jamione or other pairings send me a message on my tumblr account Kyoki777

“How could you!?” 

Hermione winced at his tone, though she knew this was a long time coming. She had hidden the fact she was with child, ashamed that she had slept with a married man.

“I didn’t want to complicate your life ,not with Lily suddenly pregnant.”

“So you stole my child instead, were you ever going to tell me? Did you hope I would never meet her, never realize she was mine?” he growled the words “damnit Hermione, does she think her father walked out on her?”

“No!” she said the word more fiercely then she meant “I told her the truth, that I was young, I made a poor decision and never told her father. I told her that when she met him, he would love her fiercely.” she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You should have told me.”

“I didn’t want to ruin the happiness you had will Lily” she protested. 

“I wasn’t happy with Lily!” he spat the words out “She trapped me into the marriage with getting pregnant. I came home drunk, ready to end things. She took advantage of me Hermione. I love Harry, but Lily was manipulative, and she wasn’t you. She could never be you.”

The girl who always had something to say was silent, tears rolling down her face. James cupped her chin “Didn’t you know that you were my happiness? I loved you... fuck, I never stopped.”

He pressed his lips against her, gently “Did you not feel the same?”

“I did, but I thought you...” she shook her head “I robbed you of time with her...”

“Yes, with our child, and with the love of my life. But... that can be remedied. If you are willing”

He smiled when she nodded, and he pressed his forehead against hers “now the question becomes, how will the children react?”


End file.
